


the painter and his muse

by ofaliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofaliensandcryptids/pseuds/ofaliensandcryptids
Summary: Markus has a gift for Simon
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	the painter and his muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! Merry Christmas!! Here's my gift for @mickerealm for the Detroitsecretsanta!!

Markus smiled as he started another painting. He enjoyed days liked this when he had time to himself and wasn't busy. North and Josh were helping with the new androids who had made their way to New Jericho. They both insisted that Markus relax and take some time off to himself .

"You busy?"

Markus turned and saw Simon standing in the doorway smiling.

"Nah just finishing a painting" Markus said setting down his paintbrush.

Simon walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Markus' waist humming in content.

"Clingy aren't we?" Markus said with a chuckle though he had to admit he liked it when Simon was clingy.

"What can I say? I just like spending time with you" Simon sighed.

"Si, we spend time together all the time"

Simon looked at his boyfriend with a pout "You know what I meant"

Markus suddenly turned around and gently kissed Simon while connecting their hands the started to receed and Markus could feel the love pouring through their connection.

"I have a surprise for you" Markus said.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes" Markus said with a wide smile.

Simon pouted again "Can't you just show me?"

"Nope. Now close your eyes"

After a few seconds Simon did as he was told and closed his eyes. 

Markus pulled out a canvas and held it in Simon's hands "Alright. Open them"

Simon opened his eyes and let out a small gasps. It was painting of him wearing one of Markus' shirts with a smile on his face.

"You like it?" Markus asked.

Simon didn't answer. He just kept staring at the painting in disbelief.

"During one of my visits with Carl I told him I was having trouble finding inspiration to paint. He told me to simply paint what I love. So I did"

Simon just kept staring at the painting as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Si? You OK?"

"It- It's beautiful,Markus. I love it!!"

Markus smiled and hugged Simon. 

"I'm so happy you made this for me" Simon said wiping his tears.

"And I'm happy you like it" the two kissed again and let themselves be caught up in the moment. Feeling utterly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void with me on twitter! @himbohank


End file.
